


Unexpected

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Self-Hatred, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry and Draco are room mates. Harry falls for Draco, but thinks Draco doesn't like him back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry and Draco had started living together after becoming friends in eighth year. Harry didn't mind. Draco was an alright room mate. Harry actually enjoyed his company now a days. Then Harry went and fell in love with him. He knew he could never have Draco. He was not good enough. Harry would never be loved for just being Harry. He had resolved to never having something like his friends had. Because no one would ever look at him like that.

It all stemmed from his relatives of course. They had never loved him and often told him so. They had drummed it into Harry's head so much, that he actually believed it was true. He was a freak. He was unloveable. Who would ever love him? No one. That's who.

Everyone could tell that Harry was in love with Draco. He was not very good at hiding it. His friends didn't mind. They just wanted him to be happy. They actually got annoyed at how obvious Harry was.

Even his coworkers could tell. Harry's eyes would track Draco's movements whenever they were in a room together. It was ridiculous how much Harry would watch him.

Harry tried to avoid being alone with Draco so he wouldn't accidentally blurt out his feelings. It was so hard to control himself when Draco would flirt with him and strut around their apartment practically naked. It drove Harry wild. Harry constantly had to take cold showers just so that he would not use his room mate to get off. He didn't think Draco would appreciate that too much.

Harry would get jealous every time Draco would mention his dates or flirt with another guy. Harry would have to walk away so he wouldn't get in trouble for not controlling his anger. He would get so upset sometimes he would cry.

Draco was so beautiful. He could have anyone he wanted. Why would ever want someone like him?

Then one day Draco brought a guy home. Harry got so angry he had to get out of there. He went for a walk. He made a plan. There was no way he could suffer through this anymore. So, he would have to leave. He thought about where he could go, he's always wanted to travel. He could afford it. He could start by going to Australia first, Hermione always said it was lovely there. From there he could go to Japan, China, Thailand, India, Germany, Norway, Finland, France, Italy, then over to Canada, North America down to Mexico, Brazil, back over to South Africa, Egypt, and then back to Ireland. He definitely wanted to try the beach and go to a carnival and do a number of things that he missed out on. He certainly wished he had someone to go with him, but that was alright. It might be better if he did this by himself. Maybe he could finally heal.

So that was decided. Once back in his apartment. Harry went into his room, packed his few items of possessions, put them inside his trunk and shrunk it and pocketed it.

When he stepped out Draco was staring at him angrily. "What is wrong with you?"

Harry sighed. He didn't want to fight, but maybe Draco would take his absence better if he did. "I didn't want to be here while you fucked that guy."

"That is not why I brought him home."

"I didn't want to meet your new beau, either. Thank you."

"And why not? What was wrong with him?"

'He's not me!' he wanted to shout. "I just didn't like him. He wasn't good enough for you."

"You didn't even stick around long enough to figure that out."

"Yeah well. Whatever."

"Seriously, what is your deal?"

Harry shrugged. He hung his head in shame. He knew what was wrong. He couldn't tell Draco though.

"Why are you so angry and upset about me bringing him home?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Harry yelled. Then he snapped his mouth shut. He stared at the floor, shame burning his face. He tried to blink the tears that threatened to fall, but they started to fall silently down his face. "But you will never love me, no one ever does. No one loves just Harry. I'm not worthy." He whispered.

Draco took in a shocked gasp as he heard Harry's whispered words. "Harry..."

Harry shook his head. He didn't want pity. He disapparated. He wiped the tears off his face and made his way to Gringotts.

At Gringotts he set up his accounts to be able to withdraw from them wherever he went. They even made him a portkey to Australia.

Once in Australia he wrote Hermione and Ron a postcard letting them know he was okay. He also wrote a letter of resignation to Kingsley. He wrote a letter to Draco that he was finally doing something for himself, that he had to get away and that he would still pay for his portion of the rent.

He travelled the world for the next 5 years. Harry got to see some very fancy sights and experience things he never thought he would. He even got a stag with a snitch tattoo. Then later he got a Canis Major tattoo with Sirius shining brightly.

He kept sending postcards to his friends telling them of his adventures and updating them as to where he was.

He received letters from Draco, but he just couldn't bear to open and read them. He didn't want to know what Draco wanted to say, and Harry was scared. Even after all this time, he was still in love with Draco. Space and time was not helping.

Back in England, Harry felt at home. He breathed in the familiar sights, sounds and smells. He smiled. He walked back to his apartment, where he wasn't sure he was welcome anymore. So he nervously knocked.

The door opened and standing there was the love of his life Draco Malfoy. 

Harry didn't know what to say.

"What the hell Harry!" Draco growled.

Harry winced. "M'sorry. Maybe I should just go."

He turned to leave.

Draco grabbed his wrist. Harry turned back to look at him. "Do you have any idea how hard the last five years have been? How could you just tell me you love me then just disappear?! And to hear your whispered leaving words hurt even more."

Harry shifted under Draco's ire. He deserved it. He bit his lip. "I don't know what to say."

Draco scoffed. "You didn't even give me a chance! You seriously think no one could ever love you?"

Harry nodded, eyes downcast.

"Oh Harry. Come on, come inside. We need to talk."

Harry nodded and walked past Draco inside their apartment. He sat down on the couch and waited. Draco sat next to him. "Harry please look at me."

Harry looked at Draco. His eyes swimming with emotion. "My relatives beat it into me. It has taken me a long time to understand that what they told me was not true. They taught me to hate myself. For the past five years I have been seeking my truth out. I know now that I am not a freak and that I do deserve to be loved. That I can be loved for just being Harry."

"Harry I am glad that you figured that out, but I don't understand why you had to go away for five years and leave me behind doing so. It hurt. I wanted to scream and yell at you. I had meant for you to finally come out about your feelings for me. That is why I brought that guy home five years ago. I knew that you had feelings for me. I wanted to finally tell me so that I could tell you that I felt the same. That I was just waiting for you to admit it. I was going to kiss you that night, but then you disappeared."

Harry gasped. "I am sorry Draco. I wish I had the guts to stay, but I was so messed up. I am not sure I wouldn't have messed us up or you up as well."

Draco nodded. "I guess I get that, but did you read any of my letters?"

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't. I was scared of what you would say to me. Do you maybe still feel the same?" Harry nervously asked.

Draco searched his face. "Of course I do."

Harry laughed nervously. "Thank Merlin."

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry. It was awkward, rough, and not remotely perfect, but it still felt wonderful. It was still the best kiss Harry had to date. And that certainly said something. Harry couldn't get enough of Draco. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

They finally broke apart for air. Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's. "Please stay." Draco whispered.

Harry smiled. "There's no better place in the world."

Draco smiled.

All was well.


End file.
